Mi posible intro a Civil War
by jiineza
Summary: De un modo tenia que pasar. en el equipo de los vengadores Steve y Stark eran los mejores compañeros, entre ellos los favores no se cobraban juntaban o siquiera se contaban,m hasta ahora. un descubrimiento hará que el corazón de Tony se nuble y actúe bajo el mando del rencor en contra de su compañero cuando éste solo quiere ayudar a su aturdido viejo mejor amigo


**Ningún** **personaje me pertenece, siendo todos de marvel. esto es solo un escrito de como me imagino o como me gustaría que empiece la civil war**

-tranquilo capi, has llegado con el hombre correcto -dijo el millonario tratando de calmar a su amigo del otro lado del teléfono mientras se acercaba a su pantalla y accedía a varios documentos.

-por favor Tony, se discreto, lo buscan por todas partes

-pero solo tú tienes sus documentos oficiales, tranquilo, están en buenas manos -ahora abría una carpeta con varias hojas escritas en ruso y un par de fotos antiguas donde se veía claramente a un sujeto congelado dentro de una especie de cabina y una pequeña foto de al parecer el mismo sujeto con traje militar.

-si y por eso estoy más nervioso. Infórmame cuando tengas algo

-Steve...lo hallaré. Veras a tu amigo pronto lo prometo.

Tony empezó a buscar archivos de historia en su pantalla, desde las primeras fechas escritas en la carpeta física, nombres que ahí aparecían, Hydra al parecer tenía todo planeado. El brazo que le habían colocado al soldado era perfecto, conectado al cien por ciento a las terminaciones nerviosas del cerebro, una obra de arte.  
Avanzando en las fechas empezó a obtener noticias en periódicos de esa época donde en los encabezados se leían sobre un asesino misterioso, o las muertes de gente importante del gobierno y de SHIELD que nunca se supieron del autor intelectual ni del ejecutor. Pero Tony estaba confundido, se supone que Hydra no existía después de la segunda guerra mundial, así que debía ser alguien dentro de SHIELD quien diera tales ordenes como lo hacía Pierce, pero sin duda no había sido él el que estuviera al mando todo ese tiempo así que debía ser alguien más, alguien muy viejo e inteligente.

Empezó a leer nombres en la carpeta, la mayoría de ellos muertos, y solo de uno no se contaba con su final. De hecho Zola era el único que no tenia idea de que había ocurrido salvo lo que ahí decía: enfermedad terminal. Pero en los archivos no mencionaba la fecha de muerte.

Se enfocó en este sujeto descubriendo que luego de su arresto fue reclutado por SHIELD como uno de sus mejores científicos sin saber sobre su pasado. Habían mas documentos dentro de otros documentos, carpetas vacías y carpetas sin fin con algoritmos extraños que daban cientos de nombres y todos importantes. Incluso el nombre de sus padres se encontraba en esa lista…una lista de muertos. Zola era el único que tenía esta especie de documentos en todo SHIELD, y que solo en la carpeta de Buchanans se encontraba la clave para acceder a ellos, pero como era posible que la carpeta haya sido descontinuada hace ya varias décadas y la lista tuviera nombres que habian fallecido después era lo que Tony averiguaría.

Y entonces mas antes que tarde algo hizo click, Pierce controlaba al soldado del invierno más no controlaba la lista. Zola de algún modo la modificaba y de otro modo se contactaba con Hydra, asi que el soldado era el asesino de todas esas personas en su base de datos y también, de sus padres.

Claro que iba a encontrar a ese bastardo hijo de puta, y lo encontraría para matarlo y revivirlo para después hundirlo en el mas profundo de los agujeros.

A la mañana siguiente el capitán america bajaba de un helicóptero a la nueva localización de los avengers, había mucho movimiento y empezó a tener un presentimiento que lo ponía nervioso. Con la mirada empezó a buscar a Stark mientras caminaba y se adentraba al edificio que yacía con más seguridad de lo habitual, pero aún seguía sin rastros de su compañero.

-steve –dijo Maria hill tras él, tocando su hombro suavemente.

-Hill… recibí tu llamada, qué es lo que está pasando

-Tony se volvió loco –los músculos de la mujer se tensaron, su mandíbula se apretó y sin quererlo su mano se cerró en el hombro del capitán.

-eso no es extraño Hill, cada mes tenemos que lidiar con sus episodios de grandeza

-no Steve…nunca se había metido a países en conflicto sin permiso, en altas horas de la madrugada ni regresado con nadie amarrado con alambres de púas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Hill? Quien puede ser tan peligroso como para ponerse en esa situación

-Stark ni si quiera le dijo a nadie hasta el momento. Es más Steve, ni si quiera se dirigía hacia aquí. Tuvimos que interceptarlo de camino a una de sus tantas casas. Visión nos alarmó.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Stark en este momento?

-está solo, en la segunda sala de reuniones. Se encuentra algo perturbado, no quería entregarnos a… -la agente frenó en seco sus palabras, tal vez debería ser más cuidadosa con sus palabras.

-Hill…

-Steve habla con él, sólo a ti te escucha. Ya podrás ver luego al otro sujeto.

Era su maldito presentimiento latiendo en su conciencia arrastrando su corazón hacia donde se encontraba Tony. Abrió las puertas con completo nervio en sus manos y lo vio sentado en la gran mesa central con su cara oculta entre sus manos recargadas en el vidrio, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no sintió la presencia del rubio.

-lo encontraste…

Stark dio un brinco en su asiento al escuchar la voz de su compañero vengador, lo miró directamente con sus ojos rojos y su cabello por completo fuera de lugar para luego mirar a su alrededor confundido. El rubio estaba plantado ahora frente a él, con su rostro lleno de preocupación sin dejar de mover sus dedos sobre su sudorosa palma ni de apretar los labios en espera de una respuesta que se estaba tardando demasiado en llegar.

-Tony…que pasó en la madrugada

-lo atrapé…atrapé al asesino

-Tony tranquilízate, quedamos en que serías discreto y lo que hiciste…¿Qué diablos hiciste?

-fui por él

-Caballeros perdonen la interrupción -en ese instante Hill entró a la sala con la respiración agitada- el soldado se está alterando, no deja de mencionar a Rogers

Y sin esperar más palabras de nadie, el capitán salió de la habitación dejando a su compañero y siendo dirigido delante por la chica para poder llegar así a una pequeña habitación donde a través de un cristal se observaba otra que servía de interrogatorio pero que, a diferencia de uno normal, éste contaba con aparatos enormes conectados entre sí que constaban de una computadora extraña y una silla enorme con cámaras, cables y correas a los lados en el cual Bucky estaba sentado completamente aturdido con los ojos muy abiertos y sudando a litros mientras temblaba bajo las correas que lo tenían atado.

-¡Hill que demonios es esto, suéltenlo!

-¿Steve te volviste demente? ¡Hemos estado buscándolo desde que escapó y lo perdimos en los sucesos de Pierce! No se cómo diablos Tony dio con él pero ahora tiene que responder ante nosotros

-¿y por qué tiene que ser de esta manera? –Steve se encontraba alterado, hacía tiempo que él también buscaba a Bucky pero obviamente no con las mismas intenciones, y ahora verlo atado completamente desorbitado le rompía el corazón en miles de fragmentos que se negaban a juntarse hasta no hacerle pagar a alguien.

-porque al llegar aquí no cooperaba capitán, se puso violento y lastimó a falcon

-¿Dónde está Fury? Necesito hablar con el director

-Steve tu sabes que Fury ya no es el director

-¿y entonces quién demonios está controlando este asunto?

-el director… -Hill suspiró, no sabía si decirle la identidad del nuevo director de SHIELD, pero tras ellos se abrió la puerta mostrando la respuesta.

-esto debe ser…esto es una broma Hill

-capitán le aseguro que no es una broma, estoy vivo

-pero Loki te mató como puede ser posible

-te aseguro que no fue fácil. Por cierto un gusto saludarlo capitán américa

-desearía decir lo mismo…director.

-comprendo que no estés de acuerdo con lo que sucede ahora, pero es necesario. El sujeto se encuentra muy inestable, tanto que en lo que va de su llegada se ha desmayado tres veces en esa silla, lo que no resulta menos peor debo decir.

-el soldado presenta actividad cerebral muy fuerte mientras está inconciente, como si soñara o recordara algo –prosiguió Hill- es probable que se encuentre lo suficientemente presionado como para darnos pistas de…

-es suficiente –le interrumpió Rogers para no seguir escuchando razones –dijiste que no dejaba de decir mi nombre. Quiero entrar ahí.

Coulson y Hill se miraron y después de unos cuantos segundos asintieron. La chica abrió la puerta que daba a la siguiente habitación y apuntó hacia el asiento frente al soldado para que el capitan se sentara y asi lo hizo mientras Maria se sentaba tras la computadora situada a espaldas del rubio.

-tu… steve Rogers…te conozco

-si. Bucky siento que estés en esta situación

-dime que fui antes de ser el asesino que todos odian

-Bucky yo no te odio, estoy aquí y te ayudaré a recordar –Steve suspiro hondo, apretó los puños y empezó a contarle a su viejo amigo todo lo que sabía de él ,todo lo que había pasado antes de la guerra, su captura e inicio de experimentos y su recuperación junto con otros hombres. Le contó lo valiente y buen amigo que era. Steve se aguantaba lo más que pudo las ganas de llorar y pararse a abrazarlo porque de no ser por la presencia de Hill y los ojos detrás del cristal seguro lo habría hecho desde que entró a aquella apretada sala.

-cuando… ¿Cuándo me convertí en esto?

-los documentos muestran la primera fecha de modificaciones un dia después de que cayeras del tren. Hydra recogió tu cuerpo de la nieve y colocó el brazo de metal en tu cuerpo, lavando tu cerebro.

-pero a ti…te recuerdo. Eres el capitán américa, eras…eras muy débil y después eres el capitán américa…yo no… ¡yo no recuerdo nada más! Steve Rogers es el capitán américa, Steve Rogers es el capitán américa, Steve Rogers es… Steve Rogers es…

-pulso aumentando, pupilas dilatas, respiración al…

-¡Bucky, Bucky, tranquilízate! respira profundo, respira, inhala, exhala…

-signos estabilizándose…

-inhala, exhala…- repitió el asesino con la mirada perdida hacia al rubio- el asma es peligrosa…no puedes enlistarte…puedes morir…

-Bucky…

-falsificar documentos militares es delito…de dónde eres ahora Steve?

-Bucky… Bucky regresa…estás en el cuartel de los nuevos vengadores en SHIELD

-SHIELD…mata al capitán américa dijo él, sácalo del camino dijo él…

-Bucky…Pierce ha muerto

-Pierce…Hydra…no tengo a donde ir…no sé de donde…la guerra…Steve… ¿qué pasó?

-ganamos…pero perdimos muchos hombres en el camino

-van a borrar mi mente, ellos me harán…ellos me congelaran…tengo frío…hace mucho frío

-nadie te hará daño Bucky, ahora estoy aquí. Soy tu amigo.

-tu eras mi misión

-y no la terminaste. Me salvaste Bucky. Me recordaste…Hill –dijo Steve sin dejar de ver al asesino- llévenlo a un lugar más cómodo, no quiero volver a verlo atado a esta silla.

Rogers se paró de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta sin volver a mirar a nadie, cubriendo con su mano sus ojos mientras se recargaba en la pared estando en el pasillo. Esa fue una experiencia muy fuerte para él, Bucky lucía completamente insano, con sangre y mugre por todo su cuerpo, con rasguños que posiblemente hayan sido causados por el alambre que el hombre de hierro había usado para traerlo. Ese idiota no había tenido el mínimo de respeto hacia su propia promesa.

Pero los días pasaron y el capitán no había podido ver al soldado a causa de una serie de eventos que traían a SHIELD y a la población de cabeza. El mejor equipo de Coulson había sido atacado por villanos con poderes más allá de lo imaginable y la lucha había sido grabada por una de las televisoras más reconocida del país. La gente demandaba los nombres de los involucrados y los nombres de los responsables. El gobierno imponía reglas estúpidas y la mitad de la población estaba de acuerdo con ellas.

-si esta ley se aprueba capitán…todos nosotros dejaríamos el anonimato, incluyendo a los súper héroes que se esconden y actúan de manera independiente.

-¿No puedes hacer nada al respecto Coulson? Eres el director. ¿No se supone que trabajamos por la seguridad del pueblo? Qué más da si nos conocen o no

-no se trata de reconocimiento capitán, aunque déjeme decirle que no a todos les molesta tener un poco o mucho de esto…

-Stark está de acuerdo, no es así?

-así es capi, estoy más que de acuerdo –el genio aparecía de repente en una de las pantallas tras el director, entrando de lleno en aquella conversación.

-saca tu rostro de esa pantalla Stark, si quieres decir algo haz el favor de hacerlo en presencia

-bueno, dado que me encuentro muy lejos de ahí, me temo que te tendrás que conformar con solo verme así

-si, y eso es muy triste en verdad

-¡estas aprendiendo sarcasmos! Me alegro por ti.

-ya basta Stark, déjate de poses y empieza a pensar en tus acciones. Con tu apoyo hacia el gobierno no faltará mucho para que el acta de registro sea ley

-¿y que de malo tiene el acta capitán? ¿Que acaso te da miedo que la gente conozca tu oscuro secreto?

-¿¡por qué haces esto Stark!? Pondrás en riesgo la vida de muchos de tus compañeros solo por tus propios intereses

-yo te ayude Rogers! Hice lo que me pediste, si apoyas al gobierno como se supone que haría el capitán américa los demás lo harán sin mayor problema.

-no se trata de estar con o en contra del gobierno Stark, se trata de hacer lo correcto para los demás…y no me ayudaste en nada. Intentaste matar a mi amigo.

\- es un asesino

-¡NO SABÍA LO QUE HACIA!

-¡mató a mis padres Steve!

-chicos el presidente está llamando compórtense…-fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Coulson para calmar a los héroes antes que el presidente entrara en línea.


End file.
